familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-1915)
Oslo, Norway |Children =Christian Tandberg (1872-1947) Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) Valborg Andrea Tandberg Andrea Tandberg (1876) Nils Jacob Tandberg (1878-?) Johannes Emanuel Tandberg (1878-1880) Erling August Normann Tandberg (1879-1972) Ragnhild Aagot Tandberg (1880) Bjarne Adolf Trygve Tandberg (1884-1885) Gudrun Ingebjorg Louise Tandberg (1887-1907) Ragnhild Aagot Martha Tandberg (1887-?)|2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-1915) aka Walborg Fisher (b. 1848, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. 1915, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway) Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital, Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Parents She was the daughter of Maren Kirstine Kronsteen (1821-1902) and Christian Andreas Fischer, Jr. (1816-1863). By 1865 Maren was a widow. Birth Valborg was born on 06 October 1848 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Siblings *Valborg Marie Fischer (1844-1848) *Christian Emanuel Fischer (1845-?) (b. 27 September 1845 - d. ?) *Nils Jacob Fischer (1850-1890) *Severin Mathea Fischer (d. little) *Fransisca Marie Fischer (d. little) *Martin Severin Fischer (d. little) *Oscar August Fischer (b. 30 August 1856 - d. ?) *Gustav Adolf Fischer (1858-1905) *Martha Christine Fischer (1860-?) (b. 11 May 1860 - d. ?) Marriage Valborg married Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910) on 02 April 1872 in Trinity Church in Oslo, Norway Children *Christian Tandberg (1872-1910) (b. 31 July 1872 - d. 06 July 1947) who was born in Orangeville, Dufferine, Ontario, Canada and lived in London *Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) (b. 24 June 1874 - d. 08 November 1970) who was born in Portland, Cumberland, Maine, USA and worked as a restaurant and hotel manager *Valborg Andrea Tandberg (1876-?) (b. 03 August 1876 - d. ?) *Andrea Tandberg (1876) (b. 03 August 1876 - 06 August 1876) *Nils Jacob Tandberg (1878-?) (b. 23 June 1878 - d. ?) who married Gemanda Fredrikke Hartmann (1880-?) of Soggendal, Norway *Johannes Emanuel Tandberg (1878-1880) *Erling August Normann Tandberg (1879-1972) (b. 12 October 1879 - d. 28 November 1972) The 1900 Census of Kristiania, Akershus, Norway has his birth year as 1881 and place of birth as Kristiania. Erling has his birth year on all his legal work in the USA as 1879 and has his place of birth as being Chicago, Cook, Illinois, USA. He passed away in Oxnard, Ventura, California, USA. *Ragnhild Aagot Tandberg (1880-1880) *Bjarne Adolf Trygve Tandberg (1884-1885) *Gudrun Ingebjorg Louise Tandberg (1887-1907) *Ragnhild Aagot Martha Tandberg (1887-?) who was a twin of Gudrun. 1865 Census In 1865 Valborg lived at "Nedre (Lower) Voldgate, Trefoldigheds Menighed". Maren Christine Fischer was working as a "bogbinder eier af gaarden". In the home was: Christian Emanuel Fischer (1845-?) a student; Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-?); Oskar August Fischer (1855-?); Gustav Adolf Fischer (1857-?); and Martha Christine Fischer (1859-?). Norway to USA On April 04, 1872 Valborg and Andreas bought tickets on the Allan Brothers ship "Hero" and sailed on May 05, 1872 from Kristiania, Norway to Toronto, Canada. Andreas was listed as a Sergeant. Their names were listed as "Valborg Tandberg" and Andreas Tandberg". On May 27, 1892 "Valborg Tandberg" bought a ticket and went from Kristiania to Portland, Maine. She was traveling alone. 1875 Census In 1875 they were living at Nedre (Lower) Voldgade 11 in Kristiania, Norway. Andreas was working as a "handlende" and he was born in Hønefos. Living at home were: Christian Tandberg; and Thorvald Martin Tandberg. 1900 Census She was living at Stolmagergaden 3 in Kristiania, Norway in the home of her son-in-law Andreas. Andreas was listed as working as a "fabrikeier mek værksted & jernsengfabr." Valborg Margrethe Fischer was listed as "Walborg Tandberg" and her mother, Maren Christine Fischer (1821-after1900) who is listed as "Maren Ficher", was living with them. Andreas and Maren's children at home were: Christian, who was listed as "Chr. Tandberg" and was working as a "portier & tolk"; Erling, who was working as a "bicyclearbeider"; Gudrun; and Ragnhild. Images File:Tandberg-Fischer 1847 marriage.png|1872 marriage Image:Tandberg-Andeas 1872 emigration.gif|1872 trip to Toronto Image:Tandberg Family-W.jpg|1893 Image:1900 census Tandberg Fisher.gif|1900 census in Norway Category:Non-SMW people articles